


Calling All the Monsters

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober Day 25: Monsterfucking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis goes for a walk in the woods.





	Calling All the Monsters

He hadn’t meant to go so deep into the woods.

It was just supposed to be a casual walk, with Ignis and Gladio behind him because they refused to let him go alone. It was meant to help him cool his temper after hours of staying in a stuffy room in the Citadel with a bunch of old people who evidently didn’t understand shit about him or people his age.

But he’d gone past a line - a barrier, Noctis guesses - and things had changed. He hadn’t meant to go that far, but past a point the walk had become soothing, and he’d kept going. He hadn’t thought - well, he just hadn’t  _ thought.  _ Not about the woods, not about Gladio or Ignis, what they were, or what designs they might have on him.

But now he’s got Gladio’s knot pressing against his ass, the weight of him relentless as the were fucks into him like Noctis is the only chance he’s ever going to have in his life, and Ignis’ cock in his throat, plugging him up while Ignis grips his his hair tight enough to hurt and hisses things out that certainly aren’t in a human language. 

He cries out as the knot pushes in, and Gladio  _ roars  _ in something like victory. Noctis feels the hot liquid filling him, and shivers, whimpering. Gladio doesn’t stop though, but just keeps grinding against his prostrate, feeding him pleasure as Ignis spills down his throat, translucent dragonfly wings fluttering against his back. 

He’s heard you’re not suppose to eat fae food. Does that count for semen too? Ignis pinches his nose and he swallows, mindless, a trickle escaping down his chin, falling into the grassy floor below. Glittering eyes look down at him, no longer even remotely human, and Ignis smiles.

“Good,” he praises, tapping Noctis’ cheek in an almost condescending way. “Good boy, Noctis. How does he feel, Gladiolus?”

“Fuckin’ perfect,” Gladio groans against the back of his neck, still grinding against Noctis. “Gods, he feels so  _ good,  _ Ignis.”

Maybe it’s the praise, or maybe he’s just hit that peak, with Gladio being so relentless. Or it might even be the way Ignis watches him, hungry like he’s deciding what to devour next. But Noctis comes, breathless, splattering the forest floor below with his seed. 

When he comes back to his body, it’s to the feeling of his legs being hooked over massive arms, his body pulled up and back as Ignis crowds him, slim cock wedging itself between the knot and Noctis’ rim. It shouldn’t fit, because a werewolf’s knot is meant to prevent that, but Ignis slips right with a sigh like he belongs there, and Noctis’s body clenches around the additional pressure, toes curling. 

“That’s it,” Ignis breathes, and there’s nothing human about him, no more than there is Gladio. Fae and werewolf work him together, and Noctis screws his eyes tight as his head falls back. “Just let us have you, Noctis. We’ll take care of everything.”

_ Incapable of lying,  _ Noctis thinks. Much better than the people at the Citadel. 

So he does, as ever, what Ignis tells him to.


End file.
